


Growing

by ClasslessTulip



Series: Slice of Life [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Homesteading, M/M, Married Life, Muriel/Portia, Puppies, Slice of Life, Squee, Tiberius - Freeform, Tiberius/Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip
Summary: Another look at Tiberius and Julian's life in in their little town.





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> Squee Factor: 9000

    “Babe? What are you doing?” Ty leaned against the living room doorway, eyebrow cocked as he watched Julian squat in front of the fireplace.

    “Hm?”

    “I said, ‘what are you doing?’. And what is that in your hands?”

    Julian looked up, eyes wide. “Ummm. I'm melting a sample to extract some things from?” His arms stayed out and straight, gloved hands wrapped around a heavy-duty clamp. At the end of it was a stoppered beaker, its bottom suspended over the flames in the fireplace.

    “Don't you have some burner's in the lab?” Ty had made **sure** that they would be there when he had the house built. Installed proper gas lines and everything. It had added quite a bit to the cost of their house.

    “I do. But, ah, they're not powerful enough for some of the things I want to try.”

    “Want me to build you a fireplace? A small one, high up the wall could work. Or a kiln.”

    “I don't know...there would need to be a few additional fail safes installed to make it lab safe.” Something like that would help Julian out greatly. He wouldn't have to worry about catching the rug on fire or about a furry nose poking itself where it isn't safe. He already had to lock the puppies up behind a baby gate in the kitchen.

    “Well, let me know what it'll need. I'll have to wait for spring in any case. That'll give us enough time to make plans and the like.”

    Pulling the beaker out, Julian rotated the clamp, eyeing the now-melted sample. “I'll get that to you in a few days. How long would it take- _blyat fucking glass!”_ Despite his thick gloves, Julian's fingers still felt the sting of heat when he went to manually rotate the beaker. He hissed as he shook his hand.

    Ty snorted. “Can't really give you an estimate until I know what you'll need. May be a few weeks to construct. Might just be better to expand the lab entirely. Already will be doing it for my workshop, so let's kill two birds with one stone.”

    “Ah.”

    Knowing that a distracted Julian is a lost Julian, Ty just snuck over to drop a kiss to a warm cheek. He'll start dinner later, knowing that when Julian gets like this he can be lost for hours.

***

    Seeing the heavy snowfall that came in the night, Ty dressed extra warmly. A thick shirt under his sweater, over-the-knee socks with another, shorter pair over them, and thick wool trousers completed the outfit. Throwing an extra log into the bedroom fireplace, he stoked the low coals before exiting their room.

    He returned a few minutes later with a few of their pups in his arms, the others trotting behind him. Setting them atop the bed, each furball curled-up close to a still-sleeping Julian. Once satisfied that everyone was snug and warm, he went to the bathroom. Finished with his washing up, he wound his thick braid into a bun before heading down to the kitchen.

    Deciding to do something simple yet filling, he dug out the ingredients for warm, buttery biscuits and some ground sage sausage. Measuring out the dry biscuit ingredients, he mixed his wet ones together before combining them. Letting the dough rest, he opened the bread kiln, sliding in a few small logs and some fire starter. Soon, the kitchen was warming up, the fire burning high and bright. Closing the kiln door, Ty greased a tray before dolloping out the biscuits. By the time he was done, he had two full tray's and the bread oven over the kiln was just perfect. Sliding them in, he shut the door and started on the sausage gravy.

    Sliding a bit of butter into the skillet, the sounds and smells of sizzling sausage filled the kitchen. Making sure to make a large batch, he then drained off most of the excess fat. Dumping in a few spoonfuls of flour, he added a dash of red pepper flakes. While the flour cooked, he grabbed a jug of milk, an egg, and some cream. Mixing the egg and cream together, he added a bit of milk to them before pouring the batch over the sausage. Stirring everything together, he added more milk, not stopping until he was satisfied with the coverage.

    Letting the mixture simmer, he stoked the banked flames in the living room. Tossing in a few spiced logs, the whole house soon smelled of rich and savory things.

    Back to the kitchen, he stirred the sausage gravy before pulling out the coffee pot. Adding the beans and water, he soon had that bubbling away. Heading to the pantry, he pulled out a small jar of sweet corn. Draining it well, he added it to the skillet.

    By the time a sleepy Julian stumbled down the stairs, puppies bouncing along behind him, Ty had already plated a hearty helping of sausage gravy and biscuits. Stomach rumbling, a muzzy doctor sat heavily in his chair, groaning in happiness as he bit into warm biscuit covered in in a rich sausage gravy, delighting in both the sweet and spicy taste added by the corn and red pepper. A large mug of coffee appeared at his elbow, steam wafting from it.

    It was going to be a bitch to get into town. With snow going up to his knees, Julian will have to break-out the oilskin overalls. Already, he can feel the cold seeping into his bones.

    But right now, sitting across the table from the most important person in his life? Eating a good and filling meal? Puppies laying over his feet?

    Right now, is _perfect._

***

    Paper before him, Ty popped on his glasses and picked up a charcoal pencil. Glancing out the kitchen window, he could make out the empty field behind him, mounds of snow covering what remains of his garden. Odd rows and sections of burlap could be seen, his efforts to protect some of the renewable crops and his small orchard. Hopefully, when spring comes, they'll have survived.

    Right now, he was actually planning the new garden. He was thinking of expanding it this year, and possibly adding a chicken coop and a goat or two. The chickens would be great for tackling the insects that try to eat his veggies, and the goats would be good for mowing away at the invasive vines that have taken root. Fresh eggs and milk would be a nice bonus.

    Now that he thinks on it, Mizz Lizzy actually has a few goats. He may be able to work something out with her.

    He also wants to see about buying up the lot next door. A small guest house would be nice to have. Last time Portia visited, he had forgotten she was here and let it all hang out when he did a midnight kitchen raid.

    Suffice to say, he does **not** like getting read the riot act in his own home. If he wants to walk around in his birthday suit in his own house, then by Hedonism he will!

    So, guesthouse it is.

    That, and he could combine the two guest rooms upstairs into his workshop and combine the two shops downstairs into one big one. That will give Julian enough room for both a proper lab and a study.

    Decision made, he grabbed a ruler and started plotting out his lines.

***

    Puppies balking at his heels, Ty sighed. It was after lunch, and the little furballs needed to be let out. Seeing how high the snow was, they whimpered, backing into the house.

    “C'mon now, guys. Just trot out, go down the steps, and pop a squat.” A few whines were his answer. “Yes, I know: its cold. But you still need to go out. I'll not have you going on my rug again!”

    One pup, Mab, hopped forward a few steps, stopping just short of the jamb. She batted the snow, growling at the fine powder. With a bark, she skipped back in.

    Watching her waffle back and forth a few times, Ty decided he had enough. Picking her up around the belly and chest, he stepped out to the end of the deck. While not much had gotten onto it, there was clearly a few feet of snow that fell. With a heave, he tossed a barking pup into a drift.

    Moments later, a furry snout peaked up, the rest of Mab having sunk deeply into the snow. She gave a few excited barks, and Ty could see her wiggling. Soon, she was hopping about, creating a path. A few plumes of snow were kicked up as she dug her spot, and he could hear her startled bark as the snow melted from her piss, causing parts of the drift around her to move as she sunk in further. Not long after, Mab bunny-hopped back to the deck, globes of snow clinging to her fur as her tongue lolled.

    Seeing their sister back and unharmed, the other pups made their way out. Most used the path Mab already made, but one other just flung herself into the void. Mania had jumped in head first, leaving only her kicking hindquarters free. Eventually she freed herself and started exploring.

    Deciding to let the little monsters tucker themselves out, Ty sat back in the kitchen. He had a pretty good idea that they'll only be out for about fifteen minutes, max, and which order they'll come back in.

    Sure as the sun is bright, Murcia was the first one to paw at the kitchen door. Plucking snowballs out of her fur, she was quickly joined by Mab. Morphea followed minutes later. A short time after that, Morea presented herself.

    Mania, the thankless heathen, had to be chased down. Little chit.

    All puppies accounted for, Ty plopped a thick blanket down in front of the living room fireplace. A puppy pile quickly formed, and with much squirming and wriggling, the pack were snoring away.

***

    Coming home to the smells of beef burgundy after a trying day ranks at the top of Julian's list of favorite things. Stomping his feet to remove the snow clinging to them, he called out a greeting. Within moments he was swarmed by yapping puppers.

     _“Shchenok!_ Such good puppies! But I need to- _blin!_ Let go of my pants!” Tugging his overalls away from sharp puppy teeth, Julian continued to try and get off his outerwear. Unfortunately, an eager pack was stopping that from happening.

    “Ty! My love! I need your assistance!”

    “Just lay down on the floor! The pups just want to say hi! They'll leave you alone after,” a muffled voice traveled down the hall.

    “But- _oh pizdec!”_ Losing his footing, Julian fell with a _*thud!*._ Soon, he was swarmed with wet tongues and furry faces. He couldn't help the laugh he gave as his fingers dug into silky fur and rough tongues licked his face.

    “Okay, now. Off! Away from your Papa!” Large hands started plucking puppies up and away. Soon, Ty was pulling a grinning Julian back to his feet. A quick _‘Welcome Home’_ kiss was exchanged before Ty helped undress the other. “Dinner will be ready soon. Anything in particular you want for dessert?”

    “Ahhhhh, no dessert for me, m'afraid,” Julian murmured. He lightly thumped his belly before gripping and jiggling a _miniscule_ flab. “With the way you've been feeding me, I'm starting to show it!” His abs! They are no longer as defined! He's starting to get _*gasp!*_ pudge!

    “What are you going on about? I've seen nothing of the sort!” Julian is a lying liar who lies lyingly. Ty has held every bit of Julian in his hands, so he would KNOW if anything had changed. _“‘Showing it’,_ my ass. It took me years to fill you out…” deft fingers danced about clothed sides, pulling a few chuckles from Julian. With **_great_ ** difficulty, Ty was able to pinch the _tiniest_ bit of skin betwixt his fingers. _“This_ is what your going on about!?”

     “I KNOW,” Julian wailed. He swooned, knowing Ty would catch him. “I am no longer the fit, devilishly handsome and dashing young man who stole both your heart and your loins! I-!”

    “Oh stop it. You're acting like a bit of fluff would be a bad thing. Just means we need to have more sex.”

    Peeking under the arm that was slung across his eyes, Julian quieted. “...I'm listening,” he leered.

    Hefting Julian up into his arms, Ty twisted and started walking back to the stairs. “Fat is stored energy. Energy is used during activities. Sex is an activity. Therefore-”.

    “-we use up energy by indulging in our deepest, dirtiest wants! Ty, darling, have I told you how much I love you lately?”

    “You did this morning before heading out to the clinic.”

    “Or how _delicious_ you look?”

    “Last night after dinner.”

    “And that I really like what you did with your hair?” By this point, Ty was going up the stairs.

    “It never changes, babe.”

    “Ah, your voice! Such perfection!” They had reached the top step. Julian pushed open their bedroom door with his free hand.

    “Well, your going to hear more of it shortly,” Ty purred out before tossing a snickering Julian onto their bed. He was quick to shut their door, not wanting wet and curious noses poking into awkward spots.

    “Well then, darling! Let us sing!”

***

    It was after dinner had been enjoyed and put away and the puppies had been fed that the two men could be seen sitting out on the back porch. A heavy, charmed blanket was wrapped around them for warmth as hands gripped mugs of hot chocolate. Further out, bouncing shadows could be seen darting to and fro, yip's signaling a happy pack of pups.

    “What are you thinking?” Julian rest his head on the shoulder he was leaning against. He sipped his sweet treat, tongue darting out to lick a bit of cream from his lips.

    “Hmmmmmm, a few things.”

    “Such as…?”

    “Eh, thinking of my next garden. What do you think of a chicken or two?”

    “Marvelous creatures, chickens.”

    “Now you sound like Muriel.”

    “Nothing wrong with that! Besides, he treats Pasha well! If he can do that, then I can say good things about natures egg-laying machines!”

    “Speaking of, what do you think about making a guesthouse?”

    “This is about last time they were here, isn't it?”

    “Listen! You didn't have to stand there, hands over your bits with an apple stuffed in your mouth as Pasha went on and on about how she's a married woman and that there is _no_ **_way_ ** that I can sway her from her husband's side!”

    “Darling, we both know that she was joking!”

    “Easy for you to say! You were asleep the whole time!”

    “Ummmm. About that-”

    “Oh what now!?”

    “I had, uh. I was in the pantry the whole time.”

    “WHAT!?”

    Julian ducked his face, twisting it to the side. He was trying his best to hide his grin. “Yeah. I had decided to join you for snack time. And, uh, came down right before Pasha did. I went into the pantry and was going to surprise you when she made her appearance!”

    “Why you _little-!”_ Ty was LIVID. How dare his husband, whom had made vows to be by his side to face the adversities of life for the rest of their existence, leave him to fend for himself when faced by the indomitable Portia!

    “Sorry not sorry, m'love,” Julian cackled. “But I grew up with Pasha! I was not going to let myself be roped into it!” He did not need her saying things like _‘now I know why Ty loves you!’_ and the like. He hadn't been exactly dressed to impress, either! All he had been clothed in were the marks of passion littering his body!

    Flinging his side of the blanket away, Ty threw up his free hand and stalked towards the kitchen door. “THAT'S IT! I'm done! I'm going to go live in a cave!”

    Laughing, Julian followed close behind. He made it in just before the door slammed shut. Twisting back, he let out a short but sharp whistle at the pups. Soon, barking balls of fluff were bouncing their way in.

    When Murcia made her way in, signaling the end of the puppy train, Julian let the door close. Taking his time to fold and set the blanket on the couch, he followed a token-grumbling Ty up to their bedroom.

    Looks like he'll need to pacify the beast before bed.

***

    Now that the snow had started melting, it was time for Ty to asses the damage to his renewal's. Putting on thick and sturdy boots, he threw on his coat before heading out back.

    Looking out to the right, he made a mental note to finish cutting the tree's back and to pull up the stumps, and to do it soon. Portia and Muriel will be coming by for a visit in early summer, and he wants the guest house done by then.

    Starting with his orchard, he was happy to find that the tree's survived unharmed, the burlap wrapped around them doing its job. Branches were strong, and already he could see the start of pale green buds. He might get a few additional tree's. It would also be nice to see if he can get a Lady's Apple to take root. They taste so sweet, and it's been years since he had one. Maybe Tybalt or Belial could send him some seeds?

    Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his other crops. His tomatoes! His blueberry bushes! Half of them and his other's didn't survive, and the ones that did were in rough shape.

    Setting his jaw, he pulled off his gloves and bent over. Digging his fingers into cold and wet soil, he _reached…_

    And the plant responded. In what could be considered a time-lapse, the rich, dark earth surrounding the roots of his berry bush moved and writhed. Roots danced as they slithered and settled, and the bush itself perked up, wood and bark gaining color. Soon, a healthy tangle of new wood and green buds sat in place of the half-dead bramble from before.

    Wiping away clammy sweat from his forehead with the back of his wrist, Ty nodded in satisfaction. It'll take some time and several hearty meals, but he should be able to save all of his plants. One of the perks to being an Incubus.

    Julian's gonna be walking funny for a few days, though.

***

    “Um, Ty? Just WHAT the HELL did you do?”

    It was a few weeks after Ty started to prep and care for his garden, but still before planting season. If Julian thought he was well fed before, it's got nothing on what Ty's been making lately. Extremely fatty and rich foods have been on the dinner and dessert menu for the last week, obscene in their decadence.

    Julian himself had felt _things_ when he had his first bite of Ty's homemade Death by Chocolate Cake. That moist, rich sponge, the creamy mousse between the cake layers, the decadent frosting...all made with a blend of smooth, silky chocolate. He had tackled Ty to their bed afterwards, and waking up the next day was difficult. Getting stuffed full of good food and better dick makes one not want to leave the bed.

    That being said, he knows being married to someone like Ty means he'll have to put up with some weird things. Things like the pre-winter rut, or the nesting, even territorial displays come part and parcel with the deal. Thea still teases him about Ty getting all growly over one of the junior doctor's throwing a pass Julian's way when Ty stopped by with goodies during the Solstice.

    But this is just ridiculous!

    All the snow on their property was completely melted away. And JUST their property. It was like someone had gone along the boundaries of their land and just swept away all the snow and ice. Grass had already started to green-up and grow, fucking **flowers** were poking their heads up, and don't even get him **_started_ ** about some of the fruit trees.

    It's two months too early for the citron tree to be trying to pollinate everything! Fucking citron. There's a reason why Ty put you by yourself, you slut of the fruit kingdom!

    “What?”

    “You heard me. What in the everloving FUCK is going on? Birds are chirping, flowers are blooming, and everything is trying to fertilize everything else! Did you know I caught a bunny gang-bang happening on the front stoop this morning? So, what did you do!?”

    “Uuuuhhhhhhh…”

    “Is this a magic thing? This **is** a magic thing, right?”

    “Heh, about that, Sweetheart-”

    Julian just crossed his arms, tapping a foot. “This isn't a magic thing, is it?”

    A very sheepish Ty scuffed a foot. “It is! Kinda.”

    “Umhmmm. Go on.”

    “It's more like an Incubus thing?”

    “That sounds like you're asking me a question.”

    “It's an Incubus thing.”

    “And I guess that this is the reason why you've been feeding me better than royalty?”

    Ty nodded his head up and down rapidly, uttering a short _‘Uh-huh!’._

    “And why you've been bending me over and onto every available flat surface?” While he hadn't complained during, he did not like having to take _another_ shower so shortly after his first when Ty had swept everything off the kitchen table and had him then and there last week. Gravy is a bitch to wash-out of hair after it has set.

    “...yes?”

    “...you're lucky you're cute.”

***

    Ty made quick work of all the old, dead plants from last year. Creating his rows, he put a mixture of plant compost, desiccated fish or egg shells, and a few drops of a growth tonic deep into the ground before covering is back up. By the time he goes to start planting next week, enough time should have elapsed to allow the nutrition to sink in.

    On the back porch, various plants in pots and starters sat. Malak, the old bird, was guarding them well, putting up territorial displays when the local birds got a bit too close.

    Good boy. Ty will sneak him the best scraps from dinner.

***

    Julian walked into utter chaos, nearly dropping the grocery bags he carried.

    Ty had mentioned that he would be merging the two lower workshops today. It was a simple case of knocking out a wall and adding a pair of outside doors on the far wall. He had chuckled when Ty skipped out back, humming under his breath as he went to the shed.

    He **knows** that there's going to be dust and plaster everywhere, and he **knows** that there's going to be rubble. It's just…

    ...it's just, he didn't expect to come home to Ty swinging his sledgehammer with wild abandon, singing along to the phonograph and doing a pitch-perfect rendition of the operatic verses of _‘Ride of the Valkyries’!_ Nor to have the puppies (who, while not fully grown, no longer true puppies) howling along.

    Julian could do nothing but stand in the atrium, hand still on the knob as he surveyed the damage. All of his lab equipment had been pushed out to the living room, some of the more delicate pieces wrapped in drop cloths. He could make out tread marks left from dusty boots and the wheelbarrow tire. One of the dogs, Morea, had a fine coating of plaster dust upon her coat.

    Setting his shopping aside, he peeped his head into the demolished workshop. Right as he did so, Ty's contrabass voice erupted into one of the false's that this orchestral piece is known for. He had the head of the hammer by his mouth, using it like a microphone.

    Looks like Ty had found his _jam._ Deciding to join in, Julian's more **_acceptable_ ** bass harmonized.

    “MY LOVE!” A dusty Ty, covered in fine powder, swept up a laughing Julian before returning to his singing, dancing them about the room. Arms around each other, Ty took great glee in mussing up his husbands appearance. Soon, both men would need a thorough shower, Ty more-so due to the amount of plaster in his hair. Before Julian joined him, the only clean parts had been his eyes and the spot on his face that had been covered by his respirator mask.

    He let Julian go with a final spin. “Hey, babe! Wanna smash!?” He held out an extra hammer with his free hand.

    “Smash? Since when would I give up the chance to wreak havoc? Especially with you?”

    “Then havoc it is! Puppies, away!” With a dramatic sweep of his arm, the dogs still in the room trotted out. “Now, my love, let us make beautiful music!”

***

    It's not unusual to see Ty tending to a fruitful garden, even if it's early in the season. With his trademarked sunhat, he's a familiar sight to both Julian and the various townsfolk that pass this way. After their first year living here, he gained legendary status due to the quality of his produce. Many farmers here (some of the best in the region) have major difficulties producing such large _and_ flavorful foods.

    Julian just never anticipated having to contend with a jungle. The berry bushes were groaning under their own weight, basketfuls of still-growing fruits already covering the things. The leafy plumes of beets and radishes could be mistaken for artsy quills. And the tomatoes?

    They're trying to take over _everything._ The vines were twisting about not just themselves, but the corn shoots were being choked and he couldn't even see the potato's.

    A dirty, sweaty Ty could be seen with garden shears. Behind him was a pile of wire trellises, chicken wire, and garden twine. He had only been out for an hour but already his bare arms and legs were covered in smudges and his feet were blackened from the moist soil. He looked to be battling the voracious tomatoes, but it was still too early to see who would win.

    “They're quite fertile this year,” Julian said. “In fact, everything is _so_ **_fertile,_ ** I'm having issues seeing the back of the property already.”

    “Hell yeah. We're going to have so many tomatoes, babe, we'll be constantly lost in some sauce.” Ty is feeling very proud of himself. His tomato harvest last year was pretty good, but he had had issues with his Chunky's. They grew too quickly, bursting and falling from the vine before they could ripen. Every day he had found a dozen green explosions.

    Spotting the rows of zucchini and squash, Julian groaned in dismay. “Nooooooooooo...you planted them too close together! No wonder the garden is overrun!”

    “Huh?” Ty looked up, twine in his mouth as he staked a trellis.

    “The zucchini! The squash! Like our citron, they'll fertilize everything in sight! We'll be harvesting their bastard offspring for weeks daily!”

    “It won't be that bad-”

    “Say's you,” Julian pointed dramatically. “Papa made the same mistake when I was a child! These things went and cross-fertilized and **_destroyed_ ** our garden! We were giving these things away! At one point, Mama just shoved the squash at whoever visited! No one wanted anything to do with us until winter!”

    “Then I'll just launch them at anyone who comes down the lane.” Surely Julian jests. There's no way for things to get that out of hand…

    ...despite the rapid growth of the plants saying otherwise.

    “I will not be exiled in my own town because the local Fertility God got a little too excited over his vegetables!” It's just not worth it, even _if,_ **_IF,_ ** Ty looks like one.

     _Oh my gods just look at those legs..._

    “Ya know, you seem _awfully_ obsessed with that word,” Ty drawled lazily. As he spoke, he had crossed his arms and cocked his hip out, drawing Julian's eye and reminding the redhead of just how _thick_ and muscular his thighs were. The scandalously short, nay, _indecent,_ shorts he was wearing revealed miles of warm skin and hard muscle.

    Woof.

    Julian only realized he was staring when he heard a chuckle. He shook himself, blushing. “What word? I have no idea what your talking about!”

    “Umhmmmm. You just said ‘fertile’ a lot there. 4 times in 5 minutes…?”

     “But! You! Well, you are! Fertile! Shit, um, I mean, your garden is!” No, Julian is not floundering, thank you very much! He is a man in full control of his faculties and hormones, despite the vision of bare thighs before him!

    “Just _sayin’,_ babe. Almost sounds like you wanna get ‘fertilized’ yourself.”

    “And you're too busy getting this all under control! Once this, this _forest_ has been dealt with, **then** come to me about ‘fertilization’!”

    “Busy like a bee?”

    “Yes!”

    “Well, bee's don't fertilize. They pollinate. As a learned man, you should know this…”

    “Fertilize, pollinate, it doesn't matter! Just get this garden-”

    “-under control. I know, I know. Give me a few hours and then I'll come pollinate you.”

     “Tyyyy…”

    “Well, with a groan like that, make it 20 minutes before Worker Bee Tiberius comes to visit your garden.”

    “Ty stooooop…”

    “Can I get a bit of your honey?”

    “That's it,” Julian threw his hands up, pointedly ignoring Ty's laugh. With a quick spin, he started marching up the backstairs before stopping at the kitchen door. **_“YOU,”_ ** he pointed a finger with a flourish, head back, “are **_incorrigible!”_ **

    “Soooooo, I'll see you in 20?”

    “Make it 15.”

    “You got it babe.”

***

    It was Brushing Time for the puppies. Normally they don't need much attention other than a good combing every few days, but the girls were starting to shed their winter coat. With that comes a lot of loose dander and some matting.

    Pulling out several wide-toothed combs, curry combs, paddle brushes and some scissors, Ty made himself comfortable on the porch. Giving a piercing whistle, he could hear a stampede racing thru the house.

    It's a good thing he left the back door propped open. In seconds long, spindly dog limbs attached to oversized paws barreled outside. The dog in the lead, Mania, tripped on the threshold, causing a puppy pileup.

    Getting everyone sorted, Ty soon had a dog sitting in front of him. Grabbing a wide-toothed comb, he started pulling it thru the extra-thick fur as Murcia panted. He made short, shallow pulls, going from the ends to the roots. Familiar with the motions from Mazel and Tov, he quickly had a large pile of shed fur in front of him. Switching to the paddle brush, he went over her again, gathering more fur. He finished with a go over with the curry comb. By the time he was done, an hour had passed and he had a massive pile of fur sitting in a sack.

    On to the next dog.

    He started only an hour or so after Julian left for the day. By the time his husband came home for lunch, Ty was finishing up with Mania. Multiple sacks of fur were sitting by his feet, and the rest of the girls were tearing about with wild abandon, happy to be shed of their winter coats. He's going to try and wash the fur and spin it up, maybe blending it with some wool. It's got better insulating properties than wool, even if it's not as strong. A blended yarn would be good for things like socks and gloves.

    “Darling? Are you ready to eat? I've done up a few steaks and made a salad.”

    Shoving the bags under the porch bench, Ty trotted inside with an enthusiastic _‘I'm coming!’._ He blasted thru his washing up before throwing himself into his chair, feet drumming the floor as Julian plated a few thick slabs of seasoned beef. Pan dripping spread across the plate, soon joined by additional juices as Ty cut himself a bite of medium-rare perfection.

    Julian can talk himself down all he wants, but Ty prefers _his_ cooking over anyone else's!

***

    It was late at night, and Julian sat at the dinner table, a teapot and cup before him. It was raining out, and he was looking out the back window, listening to the drumming of water on glass panes and roof. At random, flashes of lightning and rolling thunder would sound. Under his chair, Mab was curled up with a whimper.

    Poor girl is scared. Her whimpers woke him. Not wanting to disturb the other's, he brought her down with him. She stuck to him like glue, staying so close to him that he nearly tripped and spilled boiling water on her.

    She seemed be to calming down, not flinching as much as earlier. Hopefully soon, they'll be able to get back to sleep.

    Listening to the concert Mother Nature was putting on, he spied the new plans Ty had drawn up. Bringing them over, he took a closer look at them. It'll be nice to have a larger, more proper personal research lab. Neither man had taken into account that Julian would be very much sought after in Epidemiology, but his involvement in the Vesuvia Incident and his subsequent manual about bargain-plagues really put him on the map. Every month he receives request to participate in various trials or for his input in the different outbreaks going on.

    Enough so that the proposed new lab may not be enough. Having a completely separate office in town would be practical, but to be frank, he doesn't want to walk for ten minutes just to try out a stupid thought experiment. He also doesn't want to spend most of his day away from Ty, liking the fact that if Ty just wants to shoot the shit, he only needs to stick his head thru a doorway.

    Struck with a thought, he grabbed a clean sheet of paper. Snagging a pencil, he started sketching out a rough plan, along with suggestions and requirements to get something like this to work.

    By the time he was finished, the thunderstorm had transitioned into a lazy shower, and his little Mab was snoring away. Getting up, she snuffled awake, following him up the stairs with a tick-tocking of her tail as they joined the mass of fur and skin covering the bed.

***

    Ty sat on the front stoop, mug of spiced tea next to him as he enjoyed a smoke. All the windows had been thrown open and the smell of the rice dish that was simmering away could be found everywhere. He was making a double batch to cover his lunch, their dinner, and Julian's lunch for tomorrow.

    The pilaf was a mix of white and wild rice, and it had ground pork sausage and carrot to fill it out. Add in a bit of saffron, garlic, onion and a few other bits and bobs and the highly aromatic scent would make anyone's mouth water and stomach rumble.

    Speaking of…

    Coming up the lane was one of their neighbors, Mrs. Parton. She waddled quite a bit, being nearly eight months pregnant. She and her husband ran the spice shop in town, but she had been forced to stay home as she got closer to her due date. It wasn't uncommon for her to come by for some tea and conversation to pass the time.

    This time though, she was carrying a dish. Did she make cookies? Ty _loves_ her white chocolate macadamia ones! Great pairing for his hibiscus tea!

    “Cecelia! What can I do for you?”

   Ty watched her trot up the path to the stoop, weaving between the climbing roses that lined the stone walkway. Stopping at the stoops base, she held out the dish, face going redder than a ripe apple. “Um, I know that this is, is a little unseemly, but,” she shuffled her stance, before looking away in embarrassment. “Whatever your making smells so good! I could smell it from my living room! I tried to resist but-!”

    Ty started barking in amusement. “Cravings? Don't worry about it! Come on in, it should be done soon. I'll send you home with some goodies.”

    Three quarters of an hour later, Cecelia was happily waddling back down the lane, Morphea at her side. Hanging from an arm was a deep covered basket. Along with a generous helping of pilaf, Ty had added a tin of his own tea mix, a few fresh loaves of bread he had baked this morning, and a baby blanket he had finished knitting for her a few weeks previous.

    Sitting back at his kitchen table, he chuckled. He estimates that within a few day's he'll be inundated with pregnant mother's wanting to satisfy their cravings.

    He'll need to dig out the spare blankets from his project chest. Wouldn't do to welcome a new baby to the world with nothing to keep them warm, now.

***

    With a grunt, Ty and Julian lifted and slid one of the lab counters into place. Snugging it into the corner, a quick shake showed that no shimming would be necessary. Happy with the placement of the table, Julian started setting up his distillation tools as Ty wheeled in one of the empty storage cabinets.

    Putting the lab in the basement was a pretty good idea. Ty kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. He actually spent more time putting up various runes for protection and reinforcement than he did tiling everything. Now, the basement was split into three sections: the cellar (straight ahead from the base of the stairs), their sex dungeon (behind a reinforced door on the right side), and the lab (on the left behind a safety-glass sealable door).

    Everything was well lit, and Ty had even managed to put in a False Window so Julian could see the outside. His eyes had bugged when Ty showed him that, brain nearly melting at the implications that Ty had bent time and space just so he could look at the scenery.

    Moving the lab underground would also allow the upstairs workshops to become Ty's studio, and they could expand their bedroom to be the entire top floor. Julian wants to give the girls their own doggy bed, slightly raised off the floor and soft. They were getting too big to all fit on the bed with Ty and Julian, but they also don't want to leave the big babies on the hard floor. Add in a proper reading nook, maybe an additional window for more light?

    That could be worried about later. Right now, they have a lab to finish, a workshop to convert, a guesthouse to build, and a loom to buy.

***

    “Hey. _HEY!_ **_HEY! GET OUTTA MAH ROSES!”_ ** Chucking the hammer he held, Ty chased after the two people just _tearing_ **_apart_ ** his climbing roses in an effort to get his biggest blooms. He only followed them a short distance, more concerned at the state of his flowers than utterly smashing in the faces of the fuckers who caused the damage.

    With a sigh, he started looking the flowers over. Due to his magic touch, the plants are large and robust, with the red-and-white flowers themselves being large and fragrant. Each rose bud had blossomed into something as large as, if not larger, than his hand. He had planted them as cuttings on either side of the walkway leading to their front door, eventually having to put up wrought iron trellises to give them something to climb.

    He _adores_ the scent they give off at the height of summer. He and Julian keep one of their bedroom windows open at night just to catch a whiff.

    Now, all of his hard work was just torn apart. Makes him want to cry.

   “My love? What happened?” Julian set a hand on a wilted Ty's shoulder. He came outside after hearing his husband's hollering. Seeing Ty sat cross legged and hunched over in front of one of his prize-winning rose bushes was a very depressing sight.

    Another sigh escaped Ty. “Nothing. Just, some assholes ransacked my flowers.” ‘Ransacked’ was an understatement: both bushes had been nearly stripped of their blooms and several thorny stems had been outright ripped out.

    “Oh noooooo...can you, can you do anything? Will they grow back?”

    “They should.” Ty was starting to sound like a kicked puppy. The man's had others go thru his garden before, and while he would get frustrated, this is a different thing entirely.

    “What's wrong?”

    “...these roses are special. They started as cuttings from our wedding bouquet.”

    Oh. OH. _OOOHHHH!_ “Just see what you can do. I'll take care of the rest.”

    A few hours later, Julian grinned in sadistic glee as two young men tried to sell the flowers they had stolen in the town square. The way their faces went pale as they noticed him noticing them gave him quite the rush. Nobody stopped him as he walked up, swept the flowers into his grasp, and then grabbed the cash-box under his free arm. One tried to protest just to trail off as he saw no-one would come to his aid.

    Julian walked up to them and looked each one square in the eye. “I don't like thieves. You're not welcome at my clinic.” With a final glare, he turned on his heel and walked back home.

    Later that night, two men stumbled from the bar with… _’stomach issues’._ Looks like Master Brewer Ina had a bad batch. Shame she didn't catch it in time before serving it. Then again, she was too busy asking how their hands got so tore up. It almost looked like they tried to pull up a rose bush by the stems.

***

    Julian grunted, arms and shoulders bunching as he pushed. Finally getting the beam into place, he steadied the thick piece of wood as Ty scrambled to hammer the stay's into place.

    Once the last one was in place, Julian leaned back with a sigh. Reaching over to their tool table, he grabbed his bottle of last-years cider and took a sip. Looking up, a coal of satisfaction started burning in his gut.

    A few days previous, Ty had pulled out the tree stumps he had cut back and dug the pit needed for the guesthouse foundation. Mason Barty had come by and helped Ty get the needed stonework (reinforced with thick bands of iron) lowered into place. Now, the two men were raising the wood skeleton of the house. Tall, thick Ironwood posts at the corners and a central pillar would be followed by the bracing beams. Add in cross beams for the second floor bedrooms (two, for if and when Muriel and Portia decide to expand the family) and then proper walls could be put up.

    The two were still deciding between wood and stucco or red brick like their own house. They'll need to have a decision made in a few days so that Ty can place his materials order. As it is, the guest house will have a little living room/kitchen combo and a bathroom on the ground floor, with the second floor being two bedrooms.

    Hopefully, Muriel and Portia don't grow the family too quickly. Ty doesn't want to have to add on in the next five years. Building a house (even one as small as a guesthouse), is **hard.**

***

    “My loom is here, my loom is here, my loom is here!” Ty danced up and down the hallway, pulling laughs from the delivery team. A large wagon was parked in front of the house, two draft horses required to pull the loom.

    Ty had decided to go all out and buy an industrial production loom. It would allow for Ty to weave up to a 72 inch width, and had a 32-harness setup. He had sprung for the 12 treadles option with a mechanical dobby, _and_ there was a very basic mechanical programming system in place using steel punch cards. If Ty wanted to create and permanently store a more complex pattern, he only needs to press it into the plate. Then, any time he wants to use it, just pop it on the castle and away he goes.

    With everything he commissioned (including a special request to have the loom made in a warm cherrywood), Ty paid a pretty penny. Along with a few other accessories, he spent nearly 25,000 gold. In return, the company tossed in a few lesser looms and extra tools and reeds. They also waived the delivery and setup fees.

    As the delivery team started to unload and bring in the loom components, Ty was already hounding the sales rep. As she presented the final purchase agreement, pointing out areas that needed signatures, Ty bounced on his toes.

    Julian watched as the large crates protecting the loom components during shipping were broken open. Large, sturdy beams of wood, a warm cherry to match Ty's spinning wheel, were lifted, placed, and fitted together. Eventually, Ty danced his way back in, papers and a book clutched in his hands. “Is it done yet? Is it done yet? Will you be done so-” a long-fingered hand smothered his mouth.

    “Sorry. He's just very excited,” Julian groused.

    One of the delivery men just laughed. “Let me guess: Principia?”

    “I take it his excitement over the loom was your clue?” Ty was acting like a child the night of the Winter Solstice.

    “Yeah. Any time we have a trip, we play a game of _‘Guess Who's the Principia’._ It's always pretty obvious.”

    “Well, I'll let you get back to it. Let us know when your done, we'll have a nice meal waiting for you.” With a tug, Julian started to pull his incandescent husband from the room. One of the other workers waved, Morea sitting at his side and holding some of his tools for him.

    Ty had dashed down the hall, and Julian can already hear him banging about the kitchen. He resigned himself to keeping Ty corralled to the kitchen, knowing that he would get underfoot and slow the loom setup down with the sheer amount of questions asked.

    If he does this right, Julian just may be able to get Ty to make more Tiramisu.

***

    The spring rains came in full force. The days leading up to them, Ty was working double-time to get the guest house walls put up and the base of the roof laid down before it was too late. He finished just in time, the mortar for the brick having just enough time to set before the first of the storms came in. Mid to late spring is always rainy, and Ty seems to know exactly when they'll start.

    Julian had thought that Ty would have jumped straight to weaving after the loom had been assembled. The man had started warping for his first project (a large and heavy blanket) the night they got the loom delivered, but he ended up waking extra early the next morning. Julian's not used to waking in an empty house, and to be honest he had felt a little miffed. The only reason he was pacified was because Ty had left a breakfast casserole in the oven and a note denoting he was getting guest house materials ordered for delivery.

    He returned home for lunch to see Ty finishing up their midday meal, and to see he had already made respectable progress on the walls. A few days after that, the thatched roof was being laid out. Everything was done with literal hours to spare. All that needed to be done was the inside, and Julian planned to take a few days off from the clinic to help lay out the floors and install counter-tops.

    He can't _wait_ to go furniture shopping!

***

    The quiet _*thumps!*_ of a reed beating back freshly woven fabric sounded throughout the house. At regular intervals a woody _*ca-chink!*_ would sound as pedals were pushed, causing the loom to open or close it's heddles.

    Julian sat in the living room, listening to the sounds of Ty's work. He's just as excited as his husband to see the finished blanket. It was going to be an ambitious project, full of many colors and designs. Ty had already made a few feet of progress, and like clockwork, the crank of warp advancement sounded. Truthfully, it should only be a few more days before Ty cuts it from the loom, his use of a heavier weight yarn greatly speeding up the process.

    Julian reshuffled the papers on his lap desk, re-inking his pen as he started a fresh page. He hopes to have the sequel to _Wild and Wicked_ finished before next winter.

***

    It was two sweaty and sore men who collapsed into a heap on a guest house floor. After days of installing plumbing and then flooring, the furniture was FINALLY moved in.

    They went top to bottom, and _boy_ is Julian **glad** they did it that way. For the master bedroom, they went to the same carpenter for the bed as theirs. Muriel is a BIG man: bigger than Ty in both height and weight. No ordinary bed will work. The one they commissioned was simple in design, with a strong, heavy frame and clean lines.

    They agreed to keep everything light, wanting the guesthouse to be bright and cheery. All the woods were smooth and creamy, keeping to their natural color with an oil polish bringing out their undertones. With red brick walls and plenty of windows, it was a very cozy little house.

    “So,” Julian sighed. “What's with the pineapples?”

    Ty just started giggling maniacally. It's reminding Julian of the time the man got a hold of a laced brownie. Who knew the man was a cuddly giggler when high off his tits?

    “Just to fuck with them,” Ty snickered.

    “...you spent a week weaving a blanket, with beautiful, saturated colors, some of which I never knew existed, and put technicolor _pineapples_ all over it, as a **_joke!?”_ **

     “Heh, yeeeeah.”

    “Gods I love you.”

***

    Ty stood in the lab's doorway, leaning against the jam. He watched as Julian danced around the new, large space, darting from station to station as he conducted an experiment for who-knows-what.

    And every time he twisted and turned, that sexy little lab coat he wore fluttered. It was buttoned from hem to neckline, the crisp linen a clean white and wrinkle free. It was tailored to exacting standards to allow maximum movement with minimal excess fabric. Ty has heard enough horror stories about ill-fitting clothes and the preventable accidents they can cause.

    Behind him, Mab whined. She had decided she was Julian's and thus followed him everywhere. Even into the bathroom, busting thru the door to stand guard when he was on the pot. Ty was _not_ happy about replacing the door, but _was_ proud that she took it clear off the hinges along with snapping it in half.

    But, she can't go into the lab. No no no. No doggies allowed. Mab didn't like that.

     _Hmmmmmm, doggy-style…_

    Having enough of getting teased, Ty pulled the emergency lock. Julian jumped, spinning, causing the long coat to flare. “Ty! Is something wrong? Are the girls okay? Do you- _davai!”_

    Hefting a squirming doctor over his shoulder, Ty smacked a firm rump. “You know what you did. Now,” his voice dropped low, “time to accept your due punishment.” His long legs carried him across the hall. It took little effort on his part to ignore Julian's token protest, which stopped completely when the man saw just _where_ Ty was taking them.

    With a slam of the door, Mab drooped. She laid back down, knowing that when her Daddies go in **_there,_ ** they'll be gone a loooooong time.

***

    Hearing clattering coming up the lane, Julian dashed out the front door. He left it open and swinging, the dogs following with excited chuffs.

    “PASHA! MURIEL!” He waved like a maniac at the approaching cart, grinning hard enough to make his cheeks hurt. His diminutive sister waved back just as enthusiastically, the hulking form of her husband beside her steering the wagon.

    Julian leapt off the stoop as the cart came to a stop, the dogs dancing around it as they caught scent of Ianna. Before his sister could even get out properly, Julian had swept her up in a hug, spinning in a circle. Soon, they started chatting away in their native Nivinesse, Muriel helping the aging Ianna down before turning to unload their trunks.

    “Ey, Mur. Let me lend ya a hand,” Ty piped up, coming around from the back. He had heard the racket Julian and the girls had kicked up from the back garden. Finishing up with his pruning, he went to lend a hand, knowing how the siblings could get. Even now, Portia was trying to get Julian into a headlock. Something about extra pudge?

    “Follow me to the back. Put up a guest house for you and the missus to use. I also have a few questions about raising chickens,” Ty hefted a trunk before heading back, Muriel following with a grunt.

    “Is that because you tried to tempt a happily married woman from her husband?” Portia had a sly look on her face, a look eerily similar to one Pepi sports when he's gotten into his kitty treats.

    “Listen: this is MY hou-”

    “Um, darling? I happen to remember that this house was the BOX for the wedding ring? So, it's actually MINE.”

    “-JULIAN'S house, and if I want to raid the kitchen after a good hard fu-”

    “-FUN!”

    “Damnit, Jules! Stop interrupting me! Besides, didn't you confess that you hid in the pantry-”

    “I DID **NO** SUCH THING!”

    “I **_knew it,”_ ** Portia crowed. She knew something was up when Julian wouldn't look her in the eye at breakfast the next day.

    “...guest house?” Muriel was tired, hungry, and covered in travel grime. He just wants to get clean and fed. He grunted and leaned over to accept an apologetic peck from Portia.

    She spun, hands on her hips as she shot a mock glare at Ty. “So,” she crowed. “Where's my hug?” She held out her arms, flicking her fingers in a _‘come here’_ motion.

    Ty snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I see how it is,” he set down the trunk before ambling over and scooping her up. “You insult me, then you wa-” his eyes bulged as he stopped mid sentence, a look of astonishment crossing his face.

    “My love? Are you okay?” Julian was feeling very concerned. This is not normal Ty behavior. He exchanged worried looks with Muriel.

    The man in question slowly bent over and set Portia down before squatting. He placed both hands over her clothed belly as his brows drew together. “Portia, how far along are you?”

    “What?”

     _“What!?”_

    “...” _*thump!CRSHHH!*_

    As Portia and Julian did their best to rouse Muriel, Ty shrugged. Hefting back up a trunk, he started making his way back to the guest house, Ianna trotting along beside him.

    It's a good thing he built two bedrooms. He'll need to get in touch with the carpenter again and see about getting some cribs and toddler beds. He's got a feeling that Portia is carrying more than one babe.


End file.
